


You're The One I Need

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Now that their love is out in the open, Jace and Alec start to explore their feelings - and each other.A lot of kissing and making out happens.Part three of the "Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions" series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	You're The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 prompt: Distance
> 
> Part three of the "Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions" series - I would recommend to read the previous ones before
> 
> I'd like to thank Jessa for being my beta. You're the best 💙
> 
> Windy, thank you so much for the amazing banner 💙

Jace is drunk. This time it is the exhilarated, joyful kind of drunk. He is not drunk on alcohol, he is drunk on Alec. On Alec’s taste in his mouth, on his smell in his nose, on Alec’s fingertips that brush over his skin. He is drunk on feeling Alec’s body pressed against his, his hand in his hair, his little moans and yelps that fill the air. Simply drunk on Alec.

Jace hisses when he steps onto a shard, but he cannot bother to look. He is too lost in the sensation of finally kissing Alec after he has tried to drown that need for so long. The pain is nothing compared to Alec’s lips moving against his. 

The towel he has slung around his waist slips to the floor, joining the now cold pool of coffee and the shards that once were mugs. Jace grins when he feels Alec draw in a breath when he realizes that Jace is stark naked now. He moans when Alec’s hand trails down his spine, leaving goosebumps all over his skin and the need for more behind. Alec’s hand comes shortly to a rest at the small of his back; but the arousal, need and want that spike in Jace and bleed through their bond make Alec brave and he moves further, his hands caressing Jace’s perfectly shaped ass, squeezing it. 

“You’re way too dressed,” Jace mumbles, while his hands tug impatiently at Alec’s shirt. Alec blushes slightly, but obeys Jace’s hands immediately, discarding his shirt and, after hesitating shortly, also his pants. For a moment they look at each other. No, they _stare_ again. They have seen each other naked before. But never like this. Never like it means something. 

This time it's Jace who breaks the spell and closes the distance between them. He reaches for Alec’s wrist and pulls him close, his hand tightening around it so that he feels Alec’s pulse beating feverishly against his hand.

"Jace…," Alec sounds wrecked when he pants his name, the want and desire caged in one word. But also the insecurity that just lays beneath it. Not doubt. Just self-consciousness.

"It's okay, Alec, we take it slow." The moment he says it, Jace knows he wants that too. He has never done it slowly, always rushed to fill a need that no-one could fill anyway. With Alec, he wants something else. Because it's Alec; and Alec has always been forever. They have time. 

He takes his time to kiss Alec thoroughly until no hint of insecurity is left, before he spits in his hand and wraps it around both their cocks that are already hard just from kissing and being close. 

Alec rests his head against Jace's shoulder while Jace's hand strokes them, first agonizingly slowly and then faster; until both moan the other's name. 

The orgasm that follows feels different than any before. Better. Full. Right. It feels like love. When Jace kisses Alec, he knows that it is exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
